The Life of Nico Di Angelo
by All The Little Flowers
Summary: YO YO THIS FIC SUCKS NO PLOT NO PLOT UNFINISHED YAY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps. It's Laila here. Alright, I do love the PJO and HOO series, so I'm going to try a fanfic. It's mainly about the life of an older Nico Di Angelo. Oh yeah, Nico is bi, so I'm still not sure who he'll end up with.**

**And before I forget, here is a lovely disclaimer inspired by jodyowl11.**

**Me: These characters belongs to me, and me only.  
****Nico: Yeah... nope. Tell the truth.  
Me: Fine, Uncle Rick and I co-wrote PJO.  
Nico: Laila... when are you going to learn.  
Me: FINE! These characters belong solely to Uncle Rick. You happy now?  
Nico: Yep.**

**Okay. I'll get started.**

* * *

In all 18 years plus 70 or so years of no time felt passing by of Nico Di Angelo's life did he expect Percy and Annabeth to have a fight. Let's admit it, shall we. Percabeth is never going to break up. Nico thought he was safe. But nope, it just so happens that on a certain Saturday morning, Nico received a phone call.

Nico could hear his best friend wailing that he and Annabeth had a fight, how all hope was over, he would never eat blue food ever again and Hades knows what.

He tried in vain to get him to calm down when suddenly, the phone clicked off. _Yep, this is it, Percy's dead, Annabeth killed him_, Nico thought.

He sighed. Nico had told Percy to not let his guard down when Annabeth is mad. He reached for his black iPhone to call Hades when it rang again. _Percy_.

Nico gulped. "Hey Annabeth," He said tentatively, "When is the funeral, I ordered a sea green-" Percy cut him off. "Annabeth did not kill me. We made up!"

Nico should have known. Percy and Annabeth were never going to stay mad for long. If only his life was like that.

Yes, he _had_ gotten over Percy and tried dating again, both guys and girls. Nothing had really clicked though and after a couple of dates, they didn't really talk about meeting up again.

After Nico turned 18 three month ago, he had left Camp Half-Blood to live on his own in Manhattan in a tiny studio apartment so he could go to med school.

He had decided to become a doctor and after applying at so many different places, he finally made it.

Nico switched off the phone and fell backward onto his hard mattress.

He knew he should probably get some sleep but he couldn't live without his daily dose of the Internet. So with a sigh, Nico pulled out his old crappy laptop and stared at it until he fell softly asleep.

But only after a hour of peaceful resting, he heard a loud crash. He peered out the apartment window and the noise seemed to be coming from the trash cans. He assumed it was a raccoon and fell asleep again.

What he didn't know, is that hidden in the dumpster was a person which was now quietly swearing colorfully.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Who is it, will we find out tomorrow, or next week depending on how fast ideas come? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Byeeeeeee!**

**-ATLF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, I'm going to try uploading on every second day because I have so much homework. If all else fails, I'll definitely be uploading on weekend at least once. By the way, who do you think is in the dumpster? Will you find out today? I don't know, but you CAN review twice, once in the beginning before reading to and once at the end, to comment about my greatness. :3 Okay, disclaimer time.**

**Laila: I own everything!  
****Nico: ...  
Laila: I'm not in the mood to write this right not so go read my other disclaimer.  
Nico: GO!  
Nico and Laila: BYEEEEEEEE**

* * *

Classes had just finished a Nico was walking home like usual, chewing a cheese and bacon bits sandwich, when he heard it.

It was not a loud sound, but it still made him alert. Nico sighed. He should of known, there was no way it could have been just a raccoon.

With a smooth, swift and fluid motion, he brought out his 3 foot long wicked sharp Stygian iron sword. He held it in front of him with a stance that only someone with years of practice could maintain.

He heard a jump behind him. He spun around and swung madly at the attack. The thing screamed like a little girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't want to skewer me, I don't taste good, I'm too good looking to die!" The strange person said.

Nico studied it- him closer. He had dark brown curly hair, pointy ears and a mischievous grin. With those and his skinny and short body, he could have passed off as an elf.

Nico warily waved. "Hi...? Who are y-"

The stranger cut him off. "I'm Leo Valdez, I just moved here from Mexico." Leo studied the sword. "Dude, is that Stygian iron? That sword is sick!"

Nico wasn't sure he could trust him. I mean, he did look pretty harmless with his faded Team Leo shirt, jeans and worn jacket but then again, most monsters did before they tried to kill you.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I mean, I can light myself on fire and survive, but I'm not going to set you on fire. If you try to attack me then yes, maybe I will set you on fire but other than that, we're cool."

Nico smiled. He could finally make a friend. "Okay, I'm Nico Di Angelo."

"That's it?! No strange life stories, turning and walking away or calling me an elf?" Leo said, bewildered.

"Well, you do sorta look li-"

Leo looked mad, and cut him off. "That's not the point."

"But-"

"No"

"You-"

"Stop"

"Elf-"

"Shut up"

Nico and Leo fell clutching their bellies from the laughter.

It felt good to laugh again, especially with someone else.

"So, where do you live?"

Nico pointed to his apartment building.

Leo squealed like a girl at a One Direction concert. "OMG, me too! Twinsies!"

Nico sighed. He wasn't sure if Leo was quite right in the head, but he was all that he's got, so he took it and took it gratefully.

* * *

**No, Nico will not end up with Leo. Ever. It's kind of creepy, because they are meant to be best friends. They are going to be neighbors. BUT JUST BEST FRIENDS! I'm still deciding between that Nico has never seen Leo before or Nico has seen Leo before, but he just can't remember. Oh yeah, thank you GoddessOfArchitecture and Jodyowl11 for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't been uploading and I'll be uploading even less because I'm going away for vacation. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Nico walked to the heavy dark oak door and knocked. A curly-haired elf opened the door and the smell of bacon and fries cooking could be smelt in the air.

"Looky what my dad got me for my birthday!" Leo said eagerly, though someone with a keen ear and a kind heart could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

On a rickety table, probably bought of craigslist, sat a little stove with 2 spaces to cook with.

Nico drew back. "So what does it do?"

"It's a stove."

"And..."

"It cooks?"

"C'mon, your dad is a god it can't just be a stove."

"Wait, what?"

"Stop messing with me I know that you're a demigod."

"A what?"

"I'm not going to fall for it."

Leo threw his hands up in surrender and walked away, humming The Monster softly.

"I have to go to the elementary school because half of the volunteers got sick so now I have to come in and help the teacher." Nico said, grabbing his jacket from the hook.

"But you're not a teacher." Leo said, clearly confused.

Nico walked out without responding. When he got to the local elementary school, he looked up at the top of the building. He took a deep breath and entered.

The front desk seemed to be a mixture of pale wood and puke green walls. Now Nico wanted to puke.

"Oh are you one of the volunteers, alright honey the visitor badges are right there and be sure to sign in." The lady was a plump woman with round glasses sat on her nose and fire red hair.

Nico nodded. He did as he was told and went to find the classroom he would be helping in. He would be working in one of the 6th grade classrooms upstairs.

He entered the classroom where a skinny severe looking teacher ushered him into the corner to cut out and color flash cards. He sighed and got to work anyway.

Pretty soon he had to walk down the class to art. There was no teacher there. He talked with a couple of kids before the teacher came in. She sent them to work on their self portrait project.

Half the class was trying to guess his name.

The only girl in the west side of the room pulled out a phone and typed his name into Google.

She seemed shocked by the result. "You're not on the internet!?"

"Yep." Nico replied.

She completely froze and tears ran down her cheeks. "You have failed me my internet." She sobbed and put her phone away.

Something about her seemed familiar. She had dark brown eyes and hair. Nicos mind hurt.

He finished the rest of the school day and was just about to go home when something caught his eye.

A tall boy around Nicos age was leaning on a black Jeep Wrangler. He had dark brown hair that rose in messy spikes and the deepest ice blue eyes you've ever seen. He was absolutely gorgeous. He also attended the same college as he did.

The girl who had sobbed ran up to the gorgeous guy, Skyler he now remembered, and gave him a hug.

She was his sister.

Nicos car was coincidentally behind Skylers and he figured he had nothing to lose.

He walked up to Skyler and asked if they could maybe go out sometime. Skyler laughed and said yes. They traded numbers and promised to call each other to set up a date.

Skylers sister beamed.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? I should probably should put a notice in the summary now. And jodyowl11, can you guess who Skylers sister is in real life? Bye!**

**-Laila**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry for not updating in so long but I had a couple of issues with school and home and friends and didn't really have the time to write this fic. But thanks for reading!**

* * *

Something was ringing. Nico groaned and put the pillow over his head. He groggily sat up and saw that his text alert was going off.

**MESSAGE FROM SKYLER M:**

**Hey, I know this cafe that is super awesome, do you wanna meet there.**

Nico immediately sat up and was alert.

**REPLY TO SKYLER M:**

**Sure, that would be great. 5:00?**

**SENDING...**

Nico sat back and sighed. He was finally going on a date.

His phone rang again.

**MESSAGE FROM SKYLER M:**

**Perfect.**

Nico's day was suddenly happier and brighter. He was to lazy to make his own breakfast, so he headed to Leo.

"Bacon!" Nico cried when he saw the meat sizzling softly.

"No touching my bacon!" Leo yelled when he saw him, looking up from iFunny.

It was too late. Nico had already grabbed 3 pieces of bacon and shoved them into his mouth.

His phone rang again.

**MESSAGE FROM SKYLER M:**

**Here's my address: *** ********* *********, ************

Nico replied with an OK and he sported a huge grin on his face.

"Who's your girl?" Leo asked.

"It's actually a guy." Nico said.

"Oh your gay, I don't care about people being gay so you don't have to worry."

Nico was too happy to pay attention of what he was saying.

5:00 came so slowly, it seemed as planes where inching along like snails.

When it did come, Nico jumped into his car and drove like he was a NASCAR competitor.

He got there and rang the doorbell.

Skyler opened and he was wearing a black button down shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Hi!" said Nico shyly.

Skyler waved just as shyly in return.

"Come on, lets go!" Nico said.

Skyler laughed. "Okay!"

The jumped into the car and Nico started up his old but working car.

"So... where are we going?" Nico asked.

"Somewhere." Skyler responded mysteriously, or as mysteriously as he could.

"How am I going to know where to go?" Nico asked, puzzled.

"I'll tell you."

Nico groaned but they fell into a comfortable silence with Skyler pointing out the occasional direction.

After a while they pulled into a small but cozy looking cafe.

When Nico pulled open the door he was greeted by the smells of coffee and pastries.

"Hey Skye!" A burly looking man said.

"Hey Joey!" Skyler responded, just as eagerly.

"Who you got there?" Joey asked.

Nico tried to hide behind Skyler but failed.

Nico sighed. He decided to act like a civilized human being and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Ang-"

Nico was cut off by a sudden hug from Joey. Nico was taller than Joey and fairly strong but still felt like Joey was purposefully trying to crack all his ribs.

Skyler stifled a laugh and earned a glare from Nico.

"Okay Joey, you can let him go now." Skyler said, still laughing silently.

Joey let Nico go and Skyler dragged them to a table in the corner of the cafe.

"This table has the comfy chairs." Skyler nodded towards the chairs.

Nico laughed and sat down on the chair, which was indeed very comfy.

After a while of talking, they decided to ask each other questions about themselves.

Nico started first.

"Favorite color?"

Skyler responded quickly "Blue, what about you?"

"Black." Nico grinned.

"Favorite animal?" Nico asked.

"Dolphin. You?"

"Animals don't like me."

Skyler laughed and they continued playing this game, finding more about each other.

When they finished it was dark and they decided to walk around NYC.

They laughed and talked for a while and they suddenly ended up in a alley.

Nico became tense as a shadow moved.

A monster suddenly appeared in front of them.

Skyler screamed and yelled "What the heck!"

Nico should have known monsters wouldn't leave him alone for long.

Nico slapped a cool hand over Skylers mouth. "Don't. Say. A. Word." Nico hissed under his breath.

Nico slid his hand off the other boys face and pulled out his sword.

With years of expert training he dissolved the monster in mere minutes.

He turned to Skyler and saw that the boy was shocked, unable to move his mouth.

Nico shook Skyler and he snapped out of his trance.

"Skyler, what did you see there?"

"A... monster?"

Nico sighed. Skyler suddenly launched himself at Nico and started shaking in his arms.

"Shhh, its going to be okay." Nico soothed.

Out of instinct, he kissed Skyler on the lips softly.

Skyler relaxed and Nico took him to his car and started up the engine.

It was going to be a long drive from here to Camp Halfblood.

* * *

**I hope I wrote that right. I used a whole bunch of fics to write that date scene seeing as I have never been on one. I'm not ugly... I'm just too young to date.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had this chapter typed out but I for got to upload it. Yeah I know I'm an idiot, but you all love me for it. Right? Right? *sounds of crickets* Oh well then. Disclaimer time!  
**

**L: These characters are all totally mine. Every single one of them. Also the setting is too.  
N: Laila...  
L: What?  
N: Tell them the truth.  
L: Fine, Nico is in love with me and we are getting married tomorrow.  
N: That's a lie and not that.  
L: Fine. All characters except the ones I made up belong too... Uncle Rick!**

* * *

When Nico reached Camp Halfblood, Skyler was asleep. He tried desperately to wake him up, but Skyler wouldn't budge.

"Skyler, Skye, c'mon wake up!" Nico whispered to Skyler. Nico sighed.

He tried to pick Skyler up, but he was too heavy. Nico grabbed a blanket from his car. and wrapped Skyler with it, so that he kind of looked like a burrito.

Skyler chose this exact moment to wake up. "Whaaaaaaaa? Where am I?" Skyler drowsily said.

Nico brightened. "Hey, Skye, can you do something for me? Great. Just walk up that hill. C'mon, you can do it."

Skyler pouted and said "No." Then he proceeded to turn over to the best of his ability, stick a thumb into his mouth and fall asleep again. Nico sighed and dragged him up the hill,whispering sorry whenever he dragged Skye over a root.

When they finally reached the crest of the hill, Nico discovered new-found strength and dragged Skye up the big house steps and in front of Chirons feet.

"Hello Nico. What can I do for you boys today?" Chiron spoke calmly as if this happened every single day, which to be honest, Nico wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Nico went over to the sink and filled up a cup of water. He took a sip and then used the rest to douse Skye.

Skyler shot up quickly. "What, who, when, where and why?"

"Wake up, me, now, here and WAKE UP!" Nico said as he shook Skye.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Skyler promised.

Nico visibly relaxed, then stiffened up again. "Um... so what exactly do you remember?" He asked nervously.

"Well, we went to Joeys, we had a great time, we walked a little and then... we saw a monster?"

Chiron sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had to. He pulled out his Men In Black memory eraser and held it up. He was shocked when a glowing symbol appeared on top of Skye's head.

A trident, silver green, wrapped in fine seaweed and emitting soft green light.

"A son of Poseidon." Chiron whispered, in awe.

Nicos jaw dropped. "Um... how do we explain this? Congrats, you are a demigod!" With that, Nico walked away like he was walking away from a explosion in a movie. Calm and collected.

Skyler emerged 10 minutes later. "So, who's your dad?" Skyler asked nervously.

"Um..." Nico said.

"Or mom, sorry!" Skye said, worried that he might have said something wrong. He could tell that a pissed off Nico is not a happy Nico.

That certainly snapped Nico out of his shock. "Hades."

"Cool. So do you have powers?"

Nico nodded. Skyler gestured to show. Nico created a black spirit hole in the ground. He took a Happy Meal out of his back pocket and grabbed out a soggy french fry. He tossed it in and the few spirits down there moaned in delight. The french fry made them happy, but not happy enough to do anything. They whispered "Thank you." The spirits then disappeared into the shadows. The spirit hole disappeared leaving the ground just like it was before.

Skye's jaw dropped. "Wow. Um. Wow." To say that he was speechless would be an understatement.

Nico smirked. "The ghost prince, at your service."

Nico dropped his act and stood thinking.

"So what can you do?" He asked.

"I do something even more amazing than that. I do... I do... nothing." Skyler said while he chuckled nervously.

"Well then, I guess it's time for you to meet Percy." Nico said.

Nico walked over to Cabin 3. He made a mental note to show Skye around later.

"Hey, Percy." He said when he walked in. He gagged when he saw Percy and Annabeth in a heated make-out session.

He cleared his throat and they jumped apart.

He waited for them to straighten out their clothes and fix the messes that were now their hair.

"So Neeks, what do you want?" Percy said, irritated.

"Well hello to you too. Anyway, meet your new brother. Nico stepped away to reveal a laughing Skye, on the ground, and holding his stomach.

"-Neeks-" He managed to get in between laughs.

"Not funny." Nico growled.

"Okay, if you say so." Skye singsonged as he got up. He dusted off his clothes and held out his hand. "Skye Hunt."

"Percy Jackson." Percy returned.

They eyed each other before deciding that the other person was cool. They did a manly hug than started chatting with each other as if they were best buddies.

"Observe the male species in their natural habitat. It seems as if they are interacting with each other, a rare sight." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Nico laughed, startling the 2 boys out of their conversation. "So Perc, can you possibly train Skye? You pretty much have to say yes because you are the only other son of Poseidon at this camp."

"Sure! So when do I start training him?" Percy asked.

"Tomorrow morning, 6 o'clock sharp." Nico said, much to the irritation of Percy and Skye.

Both boys groaned and everybody went back to their cabins while Percy showed Skye the cabin.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"Rise and shine motherduckers." Nico said to the peacefully sleeping boys. Too peaceful to be left alone.

Nico walked over to the curtain and pulled it open, shining pools of light onto Skye.

"The light. It burns!" Skye yelled. Percy sleepily chuckled at Skyler's obvious discomfort.

Nico smirked and then pulled the curtains open even wider, causing light to fall on Percy too. Percy screamed.

Skyler, now adjusted to the light, walked over to Nico.

"Did you really just say 'motherduckers'?" Skyler criticized.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Nico smirked.

"Nope!" Skyler responded hastily.

"Thought so. Now go take some showers!" Nico yelled before going to his cabin to take a shower.

Skye grinned. He would find a way too get Nico back...

* * *

**So you like? Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Love you all!**

**-Laila**


End file.
